Story Time
by Lani Mae
Summary: Mulder tells a story to a sick girl
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-File's or Grimm's Fairy tale. But I do own Glynis Scully. Enjoy J  
  
Story Time  
By: Lani Mae  
  
Glynis sat on the couch in Dana Scully's apartment surrounded by various piles of papers, books, crumpled paper; many empty Kleenex boxes and an overflowing trash can of tissues. She was sick, very sick. Glynis had already missed 2 days of classes and was working on her third. She had a huge paper due in her criminal justice class and was doing her best to concentrate on her research and formulate a thesis. Dana had gone to work and promised to return with some medicine.   
"This sucks," said Glynis. She leaned back on the couch and tried to breath. She was so tired, but had too much to do to take a nap. Glynis felt her eyes begin to close and couldn't fight it any longer. She was almost asleep when she heard the doorknob rattle. She sat straight up, and then held her head as she saw stars. Knowing that her cousin was still at work, since it was the middle of the afternoon, Glynis slowly stood up and went to the closet where Scully kept a baseball bat. Why Scully had a baseball bat, Glynis would never know, but right now she didn't care.  
The "intruder" had unlocked the door and was opening it slowly. Glynis could see from her hiding spot a tall man walk into the room. Glynis took as big of a breath as she could, and rushed at the man. She screamed as he caught the bat in his hands and shouted, "Glynis?! What are you doing?" Glynis stared wide-eyed at Fox Mulder. He ripped the bat out of her hands and was about to say something not nice, when he stopped and took a look at her. Glynis had her hair in two long braids and was wearing black sweat pants and a gray FBI t-shirt. She looked paler then normal, except for her red nose from all the tissues, and the dark rings under her eyes. He glanced around the apartment and noticed the mess in the living room with the spot where Glynis had once been sitting.  
"We finished our paper work early, and I told Scully I would come over and check on you, while she went and got you some cold medicine," Mulder said rather shortly. This girl really was trying to kill him.  
"Oh," was all Glynis could say before she passed out. Cursing, Mulder caught the falling girl, picked her up and brought her into Scully's bedroom and laid her on the bed.  
Ten minutes later Glynis was sitting up in the bed with a cup of hot tea and Mulder reading a thermometer.  
"102 degrees. No wonder you passed out."  
"I'm fine. I just need some rest that's all."  
"Right." Mulder took the cup from her and Glynis scooted under the blankets, "You are not to leave this bed under any circumstances."  
"But-"  
"No but's about it." Mulder sighed. This girl was a pain, even when she was sick. Glynis was just lying there. She sighed, rather audibly, provoking a glance from Mulder.   
"Has Scully ever told you about our Snow White x-file?" he asked. Glynis raised her eyebrows and shook her head.   
"No. You're not going to tell me a story, are you?"  
"Yes. It will help relax you so you'll sleep."  
"No way. I'm not a baby!"   
"I never said you were a baby. Besides, many adults love to listen to stories. There are story-telling festivals every year in most towns and thousands of people go every year to hear them. One little x-file story will not kill you. It's a fairy tale x-file. I thought girls liked fairy tales." Glynis sighed.   
"Alright." Mulder smiled. A sick Glynis was a compliant Glynis.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Wheatsville, Oklahoma  
7:23pm  
  
"Tell me again what we are doing in Small Ville, USA," Scully said, "There can't be an X-File here. There's nothing here but wheat." Mulder glanced out the window and smiled. All that could be seen for miles were golden wheat fields being rippled by the wind.  
"On the contrary, there is an X-File here," he replied. Scully raised her eyebrows in disbelief.   
"Recently there has been an out break of murder of the most unusual kind. What do you know about Snow White?"  
"Snow White? It's a fairy tale, Mulder. It's the story of a princess who eats a poisoned apple her stepmother gives to her. Then a Prince comes, wakens her and they live happily ever after."  
"You just gave me the popular Disney version. In Grimm's version, she is killed three times. Once with a corset that crushes her so she can't breath, the second with a poisoned hair comb, and the third with a poisoned apple."  
"Let me guess. Two murders, one crushed, the other poisoned."  
"Correct, somewhat. Two murders, both crushed. Care to take a stab at what the victims looked like?"  
"Pale skin, with black hair."  
"Correct." Scully smiled. The two agents remained silent for the rest of the drive. Soon they were pulling into the motel, had gotten two rooms and called the local authorities. Within ten minutes the sheriff of the small Oklahoma town greeted them with a grim smile.   
"I'm Sheriff Wiles. I'm afraid there's been another murder. Angelina Bess was 16 years old. She was found in the wheat fields behind her house with a rather large hair comb in her head. Nice, huh? She also came with this letter."  
Mirror, Mirror on the wall,  
Who is the fairest one of all?  
Not Angelina.   
No prince came for her  
Not a one, no one at all.  
Scully took the letter from Wiles.  
"Any fingerprints?" she asked. Wiles shook his head.   
"Our search team couldn't find a thing. It looks like she was taken there and laid out for us to find her."  
"Is there any connection with the murder victims?" Scully asked. Sheriff Wiles shook his head, "Only the fact that they are all 16 years of age and have dark brown or black hair. Nothing connects these girls. Only their appearances." The three of them turned to walk towards their cars to head out to the scene of the crime when a red headed deputy came running up to them waving a piece of paper.  
"Sheriff!" he called, "We just received this fax!"  
"Give me that," Wiles grabbed the paper from his deputy.  
Mirror, Mirror on the wall,  
Who is the fairest one of all?  
She has been revealed to me,  
And her knights are here,  
Maybe she is Snow White after all.  
"If you'll come with me, I'll show you what evidence we have found."   
"I wonder what was meant by 'Revealed to me'?" questioned Scully. Silence was the response.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Outskirts of Wheatsville  
11:41pm  
  
A lone figure stood before a mirror in a small cabin. No light source could be found, but the room was lit with an eerie green glow emanating from large ornate mirror.  
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" asked a masculine voice.  
"Katrina Adams. Katrina Adams is the fairest. She is the one, you'll see. She is the fairest anyone could be," whispered the glowing mirror.  
"Of course. She is the one for they have come. Her prince will rescue her for sure." The figure turned then to a large painting on the wall of a medieval women of upper class character.   
"I will make her pay, her and her prince for what they have done to you. They will be made to dance in red hot iron shoes just as you were." The picture continued to smile.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Wheatsville police station  
3: 51pm  
  
The parents of Angelina Bess sat in a rather cluttered office talking with Mulder and Scully.  
"Did Angelina start hanging out with anyone different right before she was taken?" asked Mulder.  
"No. Not that we know of. She was a quiet girl, but she did have a wide variety of friends who were always over. There was never anyone different in the normal crowd," answered Mr. Bess.  
"Is it possible there was someone you didn't know of?" asked Scully. Mrs. Bess was clearly upset at this question and said very shortly, "Angelina was very open with us. If there was someone she was seeing we would know about it."  
"Let's try a different approach then. Did you notice anyone suspicious hanging around the house? Or did Angelina ever say there was someone watching her, or gave her the creeps?" Mr. And Mrs. Bess thought long and hard on Scully's question. Finally, Mr. Bess spoke up, " I do recall seeing a man watching the house just 2 days before she was taken. I have no idea how long he had been there, but when he saw me, he walked away. I didn't think anything of it"  
"I remember Angel saying she thought someone was stalking her, but she wasn't sure. We laughed it off and said she was just being paranoid."  
"Could you give us a description?"  
"Yes, of course."  
Two hours later, the agents had a sketch of the man the Bess's had seen. The man looked to be in his early 30's. He was obviously well built  
"Well, that's Andrew Daley," said Wiles, "He is one interesting character. His mother died when he was five. She hanged herself, he found her. His father was never around much, so Andrew basically raised himself. He never caused much trouble; he's kind of an outsider. He did have an episode where he thought he was a character in a fairy tale-" Wiles paused, "You don't think…could he?" Mulder and Scully looked at each other with knowing looks.  
  
Adams' Residence  
2: 03 am  
  
Katrina's bedroom was on the first floor of the Adam's two-story house. She always slept with the window open to let in the fresh air and the boyfriend she is currently dating. Tonight, her window let in an unwanted intruder. Andrew cut out the screen and climbed into Katrina's room. He stood by her bed for a moment looking at her. Her black hair framed her pale skin. In the moonlight she looked almost angelic. He caressed her face and whispered, "It is time for you to die Snow White." Andrew placed a hand over her mouth and Katrina's eyes flew open and she started to struggle and scream to no avail. Her screams were muffled by Andrew's hand and his body restricted her movements as he lay on her to keep her from moving. Before he could stop her she had knocked over a lamp causing a loud crash. In his hand was a rag soaked with chloroform. Within seconds Katrina stopped struggling. Andrew picked her up and carried her out the window and was out of sight before her father could get to her room to see what was wrong.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Adam's Residence  
3: 03pm  
  
Police cars lit up the night as police officers covered every inch of the Adam's home as possible. Andrew was sloppy with this girl. He had left fingerprints and footprints everywhere. It was now obvious to all that he was the killer.  
"Do you think it's possible for him to have a magic mirror in his home?" asked Mulder of Scully.  
"Of course not, Mulder. If he thinks he does, it's a hallucination. Many schizophrenics hear voices or have grandiose visions where they think they are someone famous. Most think they are God, or Joan of Arc. I've never heard of anybody thinking they were a character in a fairy tale."  
"What if he doesn't think he is a character? Maybe he feels connected to a character, and this is why he lives the fairy tale; thus the enchanted mirror in Snow White and the rhyme he is using. This is how the girls were 'revealed to him'"  
"It's possible, but-" Scully was interrupted by Wiles, "We have an address on Andrew. You ready?"  
"Yes. Let's go."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Andrew's Cabin  
3: 31am  
  
"Please, let me go," pleaded a frightened voice. Katrina had been locked in the bedroom and forced to put on a dress that was reminiscent of Snow White's.  
"Hush, Snow White," shouted Andrew as he pounded on the door. He walked over to his giant mirror and spoke the familiar verse, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" The mirror began to glow an eerie green and flooded the room with its light.  
"Katrina is the fairest one to be  
Her knights have come, you'll see."  
Andrew smiled at the picture on his wall, and then he looked back at the mirror. He opened his mouth to speak, but the mirror continued,   
"Here they come, Andrew dear.  
You should run and get out of here."  
Andrew ran to the window in time to see the police pull up and surround his home. He quickly ran to his bedroom and grabbed Katrina by the arm and pulled her to the window. He placed a cutting knife to her throat and quickly ran to the window.   
"Stay away! Or I'll slit her throat!" he shouted.  
"No body move!" yelled Sheriff Wiles. Mulder and Scully looked at each other. Mulder nodded and Scully knew what he was thinking. Split up she could almost hear him saying. Scully headed to the right and Mulder to the left. Around the side of the small cabin, Mulder found a window just big enough for him to climb through. Inside the house, he noticed the large mirror and the painting. They were both mesmerizing, especially in the green glow. He glanced at the mirror and for a moment he thought there was another face looking back at him.   
"Andrew Daley! You are under arrest for the murder of Angelina Bess!" he shouted. Andrew spun around still holding Katrina.  
"You would threaten me while I held captive the beautiful Snow White? What kind of prince attacks when the princess is in danger?" Andrew questioned. He pressed the knife closer into Katrina's skin cutting her slightly. She whimpered as the blade started to cut her skin.  
"No! Look, I'm putting down my gun," Mulder said as he placed his gun on the floor. Andrew eased off the pressure on Katrina's neck.   
"Good," he said, "Look, Mother. Look Mirror. We have finally caught the princess Snow White and her prince." He glanced lovingly at the picture and the mirror. Mulder picked up on this and in one quick movement, picked up a chair and flung it into the mirror. A slow crack started at the center and branched out. An inhuman scream seemed to emanate from the mirror and the picture began to cry. Throughout the house rushed a mighty wind.   
"NOO!!!" screamed Andrew as he threw Katrina to the ground and rushed to the broken mirror.   
"Mulder!" shouted Scully as she came out of the bedroom. Scully and Mulder ran to the frightened girl and helped her up as the mirror and picture burst into flames. Andrew remained inside crying at his loss. The three ran out of the house and watched in wonder at what had happened.   
"Scully! Did you hear that mirror? It was alive!" shouted Mulder over the roar of the fire.  
"No Mulder, I didn't," was her reply.  
"Once again, no evidence of anything strange or supernatural." Slowing everyone began to leave the property, trying to erase from their minds what they had just seen.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Case file 022401  
  
After the fire had been put out, there were no signs of there ever being a mirror or picture in the possession of Andrew Daley. His body was found in the same place and position Mulder and I left him, a position of great sorrow. Katrina Adam's was never harmed physically, but she is emotionally harmed. I feel she will never recover from the trauma she had undergone.   
Under Andrew's cabin, the bodies of three other girls were found. After extensive investigation, they were found to be the bodies of girls missing in 2 other states. Agent Mulder believes Andrew was under the influence of an enchanted mirror and the tale of Snow White is true. Somehow Andrew found this mirror and it changed his life towards evil. I feel Mr. Daley was a schizophrenic of the worst kind; the kind who hears voices and acts upon them. At any rate, the reasoning behind the murders is not known and most likely will never be known.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mulder glanced over at Glynis and found she had missed the end of the story. Finally she was resting. He stood up, stretched, and gingerly brushed a stray hair from her face.   
"Sleep well, Glynis." He said. A slight smile crept onto his face as he thought about his sister and the many times he had told her stories to sleep. He started to leave the room when Glynis whispered, "Thank you for the story, Agent Mulder. It was a good one." She smiled as she pulled the blankets to her chin and settled in before finally falling asleep.  
"Your welcome, Glynis." Just then, Scully came home.  
"Mulder, where's Glynis? I got her some-" she was cut off by Mulder placing his fingers to his lips in a sign to be quiet. He motioned her to her bedroom door. Scully looked in and saw Glynis sleeping.  
"How'd you do that?" she whispered. Mulder smiled, "It was story time." They looked at each other and closed the door.  



End file.
